lazytownfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to LazyTown/Transcript
This is the transcript for "Welcome to LazyTown". *''becomes day in [[Sportacus' airship], and then the rooster crows everyone up. Sportacus wakes up dressed in blue and white, and he flips out of bed. He then does push-ups, and then takes a carrot from his SportsCandy dispenser]'' *Opening title sequence. *''cuts to [[Pixel]'s house, where he is playing video games while Stingy, Trixie, and Ziggy are watching]'' *'Trixie': Stingy, will you let me have some popcorn? *'Stingy': Well I could give you one little piece, but it's mine. *'Trixie': Stingy! Let me have some popcorn! *'Pixel' (to himself): What, what? I need some... uh... Oh! *'Trixie': Game over! Ha ha... *'Ziggy': So, uh... what do we do now? *'Pixel': Same thing we always do, huh? Play it again. *''restarts his game'' *''cuts to town hall. [[Milford] is dusting, while Bessie is talking on the phone]'' *'Milford': Ah-choo! *'Bessie' (on phone): It's true! *'Milford': Oh my! *'Bessie' (on phone): And you will never guess what she said to her. *''on phone speaks'' *''accidentally puts duster in Bessie's face'' *''puts phone down'' *'Bessie': The Mayor Meanswell forgot the sakes! *'Milford': Ms. Busybody, please forgive me. *'Bessie': Why are you running amok with a feather duster? As mayor of LazyTown, you are supposed to prevent problems, not create them. *'Milford': Well, today's the day my niece Stephanie is coming to stay with me. Look, here's her picture. *'Bessie': Oh, that's who it is! She's lovely. *'Milford': Ah, yes. *'Bessie': But you don't know anything about raising children. *'Milford': What's to know? They just stay inside all day playing video games is shown in his room and eating candy. is shown in his room *'Bessie': Well, yes, that's true. Still, you'll need some help. Now take some notes, because there is a lot to learn. *''gets paper and pencil'' *'Bessie': Children need a lot of attention. *'Milford': writing Children... *'Bessie': Oh, and they need lots of rest. *'Milford': Oh, yes, uh... writing Children need... writing What was that first thing, again? *'Bessie': Lots of attention. *'Milford': Ah, yes... *''cuts to [[Robbie]'s lair]'' *'Robbie': laugh *''takes cake out of microwave'' *'Robbie': laugh Ah, yummy! laugh *''takes bite of cake'' *'Robbie': Mmm mmm! laugh *''walks over to periscope'' *'Robbie': Well, let's take a peek. laugh *''looks into periscope, points it at town square'' *'Robbie': Ah, perfect! This is exactly how I, Robbie Rotten, planned it. LazyTown is the laziest town on the planet...and I'm going to keep it that way. laugh *''sits on piano, cake goes flying'' *'Robbie': Ugh! I meant to do that. *''cuts to Milford outside his house'' *'Milford': Oh, when will she be here? at watch Oh! Oh my! Oh dear! Any time now. *''cuts to Stephanie walking through Lazy Park'' *''cuts to Robbie's lair'' *''looks in periscope, sees Stephanie'' *'Milford': Hello, Stephanie! *''spits out his cake and throws it to the side'' *'Milford': Over here, Stephanie! *'Stephanie': Hi, Uncle Milford! I'm so glad to be here! *'Milford': And I'm so glad to have you! Oh, we'll have a wonderful time! How was your trip? *'Stephanie': It was okay. I like riding in trains. *'Milford': Ah, uh, let's get you to your room. I'll take your suitcase... *'Stephanie': Oh, no, it's okay. I got it. *'Milford': Oh! Uh, strong girl! *'Robbie': Well, this could mean trouble! *''cuts to Stephanie and Milford'' *'Milford': I'm so happy you've come to visit! *'Stephanie': Wow, Uncle! This is a nice place! I think I'm going to like it here. *'Milford': Ah, yes... *'Stephanie': What's that smell? *'Milford': Ah! Oh my! Oh, oh dear! *''opens oven, letting smoke out'' *'Milford': Oh dear! I was baking a cake for Ms. Busybody, but I think I'm only making a mess for myself. *''closes oven'' *'Milford': Why don't I show you to your room? *''cuts to Stephanie's room'' *'Milford': Make yourself at home, and have a rest. *'Stephanie': Oh, I'm not tired. *'Milford': gasps Really? *'Stephanie': Really! In fact, I was kind of hoping to play now. *'Milford': Oh, well, uh, here you go. *''hands Stephanie a deck of playing cards'' *'Stephanie': Playing cards? *'Milford': Have a nice summer! *''leaves the room'' *''skips forward one hour'' *''enters the room. Stephanie has built a tower out of the playing cards'' *'Milford': Having a good time? *'Stephanie': Give me another deck of cards and I'll build the Empire State Building. *''beeps'' *'Milford': Oh! My cake! Oh my! *''cuts to kitchen'' *'Stephanie': That's a lovely cake, Uncle. *'Milford': Oh yes, isn't it beautiful? at Stephanie Oh, uh, where are you going? *'Stephanie': I was going to go out to find some kids to play with. *'Milford': Oh! Kids playing in LazyTown! Oh, that's a good one! laughs No one does that. *'Stephanie': What? *'Milford': No, really, no one plays outside. And what if something terrible should happen? What if you played so much that you got tired? *'Stephanie': I'm just going out to play! *'Milford': Oh well uh, please, be careful! *''leaves'' *''cuts to Stephanie sitting on a park bench by herself; Ziggy then walks by'' *'Ziggy': Who are you, and do you have any candy? *'Stephanie': Um, no. I'm Stephanie, I like your costume. *'Ziggy': I'm Ziggy, and I like candy. *''and Ziggy shake hands'' *'Stephanie': I can feel that. So where do all the kids in LazyTown play? *'Ziggy': Kids? Playing in LazyTown? laughs *''cuts to Robbie's lair. Robbie is looking out of his periscope'' *'Ziggy': That's funny, Stephanie! *'Robbie': What!? *'Stephanie': No, seriously! Where are all the kids and where do they play? *'Robbie': Who is she? What is she talking about? There is no playing in LazyTown! *''cuts back to Stephanie and Ziggy'' *'Ziggy': Mondays through Fridays, we watch Pixel play video games and I eat candy. Ah... and Trixie, she takes my candy and hides it! And Stingy, he has a lot of candy, but he won't share it. And I...I eat more candy. Ah... *'Stephanie': That's it? *'Ziggy': Well, sometimes we eat cake. Yeah... *'Stephanie': Cake's okay sometimes, but don't you guys play? *''cuts to Robbie's lair'' *'Robbie' (into periscope): No! Nobody likes to play! Now go home! Shoo! Hello! Go home! No playing! *''cuts to Stephanie and Ziggy'' *'Ziggy': Play? If we would play, when would we eat candy? Well, that's important. *''cuts to Robbie's lair'' *'Robbie': Wait... She's talking to Ziggy. He only wants to eat candy, so there is no problem! Ha ha ha! Whoo!...that was close. *''cuts to Stephanie and Ziggy'' *'Ziggy': Do you want to come meet the other kids? *'Stephanie': Yeah, sure! *'Ziggy': It's right around the corner here...yeah, come on. *''cuts to Robbie's lair'' *'Robbie': But where are they going? *''cuts to Pixel's house'' *'Pixel' (to himself): Uh uh, here we go, uh uh uh, aaah... *'Ziggy': There they are. Hey guys! Hey guys! Guess what? *'Pixel': Not now Ziggy, I'm busy. *'Ziggy': I want you to meet... *'Pixel': Ziggy, I said I'm... at Stephanie *''music plays'' *'Trixie': Pixel, you're losing the game! *'Pixel': That's okay. *'Trixie': What!? *'Stingy': coughs Is it? It is? *'Stephanie': Hi, I'm Stephanie, the mayor's niece. I'm from out of town. *'Pixel': Uh, what's that you're holding? *'Stephanie': A soccer ball! Do you guys want to play? *'Pixel': Um... *'Trixie': That's what we're playing, Pinky. *'Stephanie': No, not in the TV, I mean outside. Don't you ever play outside? *'Trixie': Mm-mm. *'Stingy': No. *'Pixel': Mm-mm. *'Stephanie': But playing soccer outside is great! You know, running, and jumping, in the sunshine and the fresh air? *'Ziggy': The...the fresh? *'Stephanie': Yeah! *'Trixie': Uh-uh. *'Stephanie': Haven't you ever kicked a soccer ball? *'Trixie': Uh-uh. *'Ziggy': No, we haven't. *'Stephanie': Hit a baseball? *'Ziggy': Nope. *'Trixie': Nope. *'Pixel': Uh-uh. *'Stephanie': Come on! Follow me! *'Trixie': Ugh. *'Pixel': Okay! Up and at 'em guys! *'Ziggy': We...we should go, yeah. *"Have You Never" (the main version) plays. *'Trixie': Hey, guys! Check this move out! *''kicks the soccer ball over the fence. Robbie catches it, and reveals himself'' *''Stingy, Trixie, and Ziggy all gasp'' *'Ziggy': Uh-oh, it's Robbie Rotten. *'Stephanie': Who's that? *'Trixie': Oh, just the laziest, grumpiest, no-do-anything-est guy in all of LazyTown. *'Robbie': Why, thank you! Took years of practicing. So, what is this? at ball *'Stephanie': A ball! We were playing. *'Robbie': Playing!? *'Ziggy': Uh-huh! *''pulls out candy'' *'Robbie': Want this? *'Ziggy': Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! *'Robbie': If I give it to you, will you go away? *'Ziggy': I'm already gone! *''gives candy to Ziggy. Ziggy then leaves'' *'Robbie': And look-ie what else I have. out video game A new video game! *'Pixel': gasps *'Robbie': I hear it's got 5000 levels! *'Pixel': No, 6000 plus bonus levels! *''gives game to Pixel'' *'Pixel' (to himself): Oh, wow! Gotta get home now! Gotta get home! Gotta get home! Gotta get home!... *''leaves'' *'Robbie' (to Stingy): And by the way, that was yours. *'Stingy': gasps Wait! Come back! That's mine! *''leaves'' *'Robbie' (to Trixie): Have you ever heard the sound of a rubber ball breaking a window? *'Trixie': Uh-uh. *'Robbie': Would you like to? *'Trixie': Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! *''gives ball to Trixie'' *'Trixie': Oh, yeah! *''leaves'' *'Stephanie': Hey! *'Robbie': You didn't stand a chance. Now why don't you sit quietly and do nothing like a good little girl? laugh *''of window breaking'' *''leaves'' *"Have You Ever Been Sad" plays. *''returns to her home'' *'Stephanie' (to diary): Dear diary, it's my first day in LazyTown. It's really weird here. *''walks in'' *'Milford': Ah! Hot cocoa, Stephanie? *'Stephanie': No thanks, Uncle Milford. *'Milford': Uh, what's wrong, my dear? You...you look so...so sad. *'Stephanie': Well, I'm really glad to be here with you. *'Milford': Ah, yes. *'Stephanie': But, LazyTown, it's kind of...well...it's a little bit messy. *'Milford': Ah! You think so? Uh, well I suppose I could clean it up. *'Stephanie': That'd be a good idea. You are the mayor. *'Milford': You know, that's true! I'll...I'll pull the weeds, and fix the gate!...Uh, oh dear, that's a lot to do. *'Stephanie': But the real problem is that the kids don't play outside in LazyTown. *'Milford': Oh, well I...I can't change that. Well you know they used to, but...but then they stopped. *'Stephanie': I don't want to sit inside all day playing video games. *'Milford': gasps You know, there might be someone who can help you! *'Stephanie': Really? *'Milford': Yes! I remember a story about a hero who came from an island in the North Sea. I can't remember his name, but there was a big Number 9 on his chest. Oh, and he moved around all the time. Swish swish swish! I think he may have even been a superhero. *'Stephanie': gasps A superhero!? *'Milford': Yes, yes! And he lives in an airship! When people wanted to contact him, they would write a letter, and send it to him in a tube by the mailbox. *'Stephanie': Wow! Do you think I could send him a letter? *'Milford': I don't know if it works anymore, but it's worth a try! I think I have that tube around here somewhere. I'll go get it. *''leaves, and returns with a cake decorator'' *'Milford': Here it is! at cake decorator Oh, no! That's a cake decorating device! Uh...be right back! *''leaves and returns with tube'' *'Milford': Here you go, my dear! *'Stephanie': Thanks! *''walks over to mailbox; Robbie is nearby, and he sees her'' *'Robbie': What? No! Don't do it, little girl! It will only cause trouble! *''removes plug and weeds'' *'Robbie': No! No! Leave it alone! No! No! No! Don't do it! *'Stephanie': Please work! *''puts letter in tube'' *'Robbie': No! No! Don't pull that! *''pulls lever'' *'Robbie': NO!! Ugh! *''cuts to Sportacus' airship'' *'Sportacus': I've got mail! *''grabs letter and takes it out of tube'' *'Sportacus': I wonder what it says. *''unfolds letter'' *'Sportacus' (reading letter): I need help. No one to play with in LazyTown. - Stephanie. *''gets History of LazyTown book'' *'Sportacus': I have heard of LazyTown before. Here it is. at book It used to be a great place to live. But now, it needs help. *''gets paper'' *'Sportacus' (writing letter): Help is on the way. *''folds up letter into paper airplane'' *'Sportacus': Well, if Stephanie needs me, then I'm on my way to LazyTown. Okay, let's go! *''grabs bowling ball and inserts letter'' *'Sportacus': In you go, and off you go. *''rolls bowling ball; letter flies away from airship and towards LazyTown'' *''cuts to Stephanie'' *'Stephanie': I guess no one's coming. *'Robbie': Maybe it won't work! Maybe he's on a vacation! *''cuts to Sportacus steering airship towards LazyTown'' *''starts pedaling towards LazyTown'' *''cuts to Robbie'' *'Robbie': Maybe he has quit all the superhero business. *''receives letter'' *'Stephanie': Got it! *'Robbie': What? What, no! *'Stephanie' (reading letter): Help is on the way! *''airship arrives in LazyTown and runs toward Stephanie'' *'Stephanie': Are you Number 9 *'Sportacus': Nope. I'm Number 10. My name is Sportacus. *''and Stephanie shake hands'' *'Stephanie': I'm Stephanie. Pleased to meet you. *'Robbie': Another one!? *'Stephanie': Are you a superhero? *'Sportacus': Let's just say I'm a slightly above-average hero. *''cuts to Stingy and Trixie on a seesaw'' *'Stingy': It's mine, Trixie. Go away. *'Trixie': It takes two to teeter-totter, Stingy. *'Stingy': No. It's mine, all mine. *'Trixie': Okay. If you insist. *''almost steps off of seesaw'' *''cuts to Sportacus'' *''crystal beeps'' *'Stephanie': What's that? *'Sportacus': That's my crystal. Someone's in trouble. Sorry, I have to go. *''leaves'' *'Robbie': Oh no! *''cuts to Stingy and Trixie'' *'Stingy': Get back on! *''steps off'' *''end starts falling'' *''jumps on Trixie's end; Stingy flies in the air, but Sportacus catches him'' *'Stingy': Thank you. *'Trixie': Yeah, nice catch. *'Sportacus': Are you okay? *'Stingy': Yeah. *'Sportacus': Be more careful next time. *''goes back to Stephanie'' *'Stephanie': Wow, Sportacus! You are incredible! *''crystal beeps'' *'Sportacus': More trouble! *''cuts to Trixie standing on Ziggy's shoulders, looking over the wall'' *'Ziggy': Can you see anything? balance Aaah! *''cuts to Sportacus and Stephanie'' *'Stephanie': Over there! *''runs to Trixie and Ziggy'' *'Trixie': Ziggy! Woah! Woah!... *'Trixie and Ziggy': Aaah! *''catches Trixie and Ziggy'' *'Sportacus': Are you okay? *'Trixie': Thanks! *'Robbie': They're not going to ruin LazyTown! I'll see to that! laugh And now, it's time to put an end to Sportakook!...once and for all. laugh *''starts digging'' *'Robbie': A trap! For Sportakook! *''arrives at location of Robbie's trap'' *'Bessie' (to herself): Note to self: giggles It's a hair appointment. giggles *'Robbie': It's Bessie! She'll ruin my trap! *''hides behind wall'' *'Bessie' (to herself): Yes, a wonderful day... *'Robbie': No! *'Bessie' (to herself): It really is a lovely day... *'Robbie': No! To the left! Not there! *''falls in hole'' *''runs toward Bessie'' *''runs toward Bessie'' *'Stephanie': Uncle! Somebody's stuck in a hole! *'Milford': Stuck in a hole!? *'Sportacus': I don't get it. It's still blinking. Who did I miss? *''and Milford arrive at hole'' *'Bessie' (on phone): Send help right away... *''puts down phone'' *'Milford': Oh, Ms. Busybody! Oh, oh my! *'Stephanie': I brought a life preserver! *'Milford': I brought a cake. *'Bessie': Oh! Nice cake. *'Milford': Oh, thank you. I made it just for you...Oh! Oh, we must save her. *'Stephanie': Okay, stand back. I'm going to throw the life preserver over the branch. *''throws life preserver'' *'Bessie': Good throw! Lower...closer...closer...Yes! Oh, I've got it. Now my bag...Ready? *'Stephanie': Hold tight? *''and Milford start pulling'' *''breaks partially in middle'' *''arrives'' *''breaks fully; Sportacus catches both ends and starts pulling'' *''successfully saves everyone'' *'Sportacus': Are you okay? *'Bessie': Oh! My hero. *'Sportacus': Glad to help! *'Stephanie': You're amazing, Sportacus! *'Sportacus': So were you! *'Milford': Oh, yes, yes. *'Bessie': Oh dear. *''Stingy, Trixie, and Ziggy arrive, and all start talking over each other'' *'Trixie': What happened? *'Milford': And as Mayor of LazyTown, I would like to offer you an official thank-you for your heroic actions. Uh, thank you, number 10! *'Sportacus': You're welcome! Please call me Sportacus. *'Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, and Ziggy': Sportacus!? *'Pixel': Wow! *'Ziggy': That's great! *'Stephanie': You know, LazyTown is really starting to feel like home for me. *'Sportacus': Me too. *'Stephanie': Will you stay? *'Ziggy': Will you, huh? *''makes disapproval gesture'' *'Stingy': Will he? *'Sportacus': I think I will. *'Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, and Ziggy': Yay!! *'Robbie': gasps Stay? No!! *'Milford': Well, I got to get back to my job, then. *'Stephanie': We can help you! No one's lazy in LazyTown! *'Sportacus': Yes! *'Ziggy': Yeah! *'Stingy': No one's lazy in LazyTown! *'Robbie': Rrr! *"Bing Bang" plays. *''cuts to Robbie's lair, where he is wearing a cast on his right leg and a sling on his right arm'' *'Robbie': I, Robbie Rotten, will not be beaten by a costumed Sportaloony and some pink cheerleader! *''moves right leg'' *'Robbie': Owww ow ow ow! I'll stop them if it's the last thing I do. And then, LazyTown will stay lazy forever! laugh right arm Ow! *End credits roll. Category:Transcripts